


Subterfuge

by GoddessofBirth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall.  It was dark, and the raucous sounds of the rundown bar were slightly muted by the door between it and the back room he'd hauled Cas into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subterfuge

**Author's Note:**

> Written before 'The Reborn Identity', so take it as slightly AU.

He grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall. It was dark, and the raucous sounds of the rundown bar were slightly muted by the door between it and the back room he'd hauled Cas into.

 

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' His fingers were digging deep into the fabric of that stupid rumpled trenchcoat Cas was wearing – even getting it cleaned and pressed, after it had ridden around in his trunk for that year he'd rather not think about, hadn't made it look any better.

 

Cas blinked. 'I was fitting in. You said to fit in. _Don't act like an angel freak, okay?_ '

 

'Yeah, by grabbing a beer and a stool and not standing creepy close to people and staring at them. Not by shoving your tongue down some girl's throat while her hands go down your pants!'

 

Cas seemed to consider and then said, 'She was very nice.'

 

' _Very nice_ ?! Jesus, Cas, you wanna pick up a laundy list of STDs?'

 

Cas had his hands on Dean's forearms and was pushing at them in a gentle request for freedom, but Dean wasn't moving.

 

'I can't get human based diseases, Dean. You know this.'

 

At Dean's scowl he continued. 'I don't understand why you're so upset. I was simply emulating you.'

 

Dean shoved one hand through his hair before resting it on the wall next to Cas's head. 'When's the last time you saw me pick up a random girl, huh? That hasn't happened since...since...'

 

'Since before...' Cas said slowly, ghosts of remembered pain passing over his face as his body involuntarily tensed against a blow or a cut or who knows what else was done to him.

 

'Hey...hey...it's okay, dude. You're not there anymore.' He moved his hand from Cas's shoulder to the back of his neck, trying to knead some of the tension away, but Cas had already moved on, and was scrutinizing him a little too close for Dean's comfort. And with the amount of staring and standing in Dean's personal space that Cas had done over the years, that was saying something.

 

He was speaking like he was finally unraveling some deep and complex mystery, one word at a time. 'You...have not had random sex...with a woman...since you brought me back...'

 

Dean let go of him altogether and took several steps away, one hand going back to scrubbing at his hair while he looked everywhere but at Cas. 'Yeah, well, we all gotta grow up sometime, right? Besides, we've been busy, you know? Salting...burning...killing witches...you know...'

 

'No.'

 

Dean started, because Cas's voice came from right behind him, and then hands were on his arms and Cas was using his real strength to spin Dean around. They were standing t-shirt to trench coat for less than a second before Cas shoved him back until it was  _Dean_ pinned to the wall by hands on shoulders.

 

'What the  _fuck_ , Cas?'

 

'You are lying. We are no busier than you have been in years past.' Then he stepped way,  _way_ too close for Dean's comfort, and thigh pressed against thigh and chest against chest and his chin was tilted up that fraction of an inch that allowed blue, blue eyes to burn into Dean's.

 

He turned his head to the side so he wouldn't have to see and clenched his jaw. 'Let me go, Cas. Now.'

 

'No.' He said again, just as infuriatingly calm and sure as before, and even though he wasn't looking, he could  _feel_ Cas's eyes roaming his face. And then  _jesusmotherfuckingchrist_ , Cas's hand wedged between their bodies and pressed against his groin. Dean's eyes slid shut against his will, and the breath hissed out from between his teeth. He was hard already. Fuck, he was always half hard around Cas these days, and Cas flattened out his palm and curled his fingers around him in a way that was weirdly sure for a virginal Angel of the Lord. 

 

'Cas,' he managed to grit out of clenched teeth, 'just let me go, okay?'

 

His hand had started a slow, steady slide up and down the denim of Dean's pants that had sweat popping out on Dean's forehead and made him feel like he couldn't quite get enough oxygen into his lungs. He was Dean Goddamn Winchester, for Christ's sake. He didn't get breathless and jerky and needy over other men, didn't jack off in faded hotel bathrooms to blue eyes and shadowed jaws and fucking rumpled trench coats that only looked right when they were out of his trunk and back on stupid angels who weren't supposed to die but did and weren't supposed to choose humans over gods but did and in the process totally gutted said human and left them a shell-y wreck in a way that only Sammy was allowed to do.

 

He didn't.

 

He  _didn't_ .

 

But for this one  _he did he did he did he did_ ...

 

'I don't want to let you go, Dean.'

 

At the rough, sandpaper words, his entire body jerked as he came, pushing hard into Cas's hand as his head slammed back into the wall and his breath panted out hard and fast and desperate. Cas's mouth just brushed the side of his jaw and then his weight was gone. Without the support, Dean slid to the floor, his forearms across his knees.

 

When he opened his eyes, Castiel was standing over him, waiting. Dean opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Castiel's face was solemn and serious as he nodded slowly.

 

'I won't kiss any more girls, Dean.'

 

And then he was gone, the door swinging shut behind him as he disappeared back into the bar.

 


End file.
